


Mating call or bumpin' uglies.

by skinsuit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Cis Jane Prentiss, Cis John Amherst, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disease, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Mantis Style, NSFW DO NOT ARCHIVE, PWP, Rough Sex, Snuff, Squicky, Trypophobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomit, Worms, consenual just gross, consenual just snuff, fan disservice, my least popular fic, non-canon compliant?, pus, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: John and Jane meet and do it in a trash dump.
Relationships: John Amherst/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Mating call or bumpin' uglies.

John Amherst was at the dump and he could smell her before he could see her that sweet, sweet scent of yeast, infection and wet decay. It was intoxicating and very arousing then he saw her: long dark hair red dress flesh writhing with silver worms: Jane Prentiss was perfection. She tilted her head and looked over and him a slow smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Are you going to pick your jaw off the ground and introduce yourself?” She purred.

“Did it fall off again?” He replied half in jest (His jaw did fall off sometimes). “Because I will drop to my knees to worship you, goddess.”

“Do you always use that line?” She asked, flipping her hair to reveal holes that crawled with life. 

“No, I have never met anyone so close to perfection before, let me prove my devotion,” He said sincerely.

They drew closer circling coyly.

She laughed but smiled wider and came closer. “Prove it, worship me with your tongue.” 

Suddenly he lunged at her, they kissed in a frenzy of rotting tongues, sharp teeth and infected lips. The worms crawled over and into him, each burrowing mouth was bliss and he shuddered.

“I can hear their song, it’s so sweet…. “ He purred. 

She let him scoop her up like a bride and she wrapped her arms around his neck a thousand silver worms crawled out of her and over him easily tearing through his decaying flesh. He carried over to half broken bed frame heaped with stinking trash. He gently laid her down and she shifted to a sprawled out sitting position. He dropped to his knees and began to kiss her on the lips then moved down to her neck licking at the edges of the holes in her skin, she shrugged off the straps of her dress and he caressed her pock marked breasts, he licked and sucked her nipples which oozed a little but stiffened his mouth, his licked it off his lips savoring each salty dropful. She hummed and moaned her hands carding through his hair which came out in clumps. He worked his way down to her snatch, he could smell it before he saw it…. yeasty, earthy and utterly rotten. He could feel himself getting harder at the scent of it. He looked at her and she nodded her consent. He lifted her dress, it was writhing with the worms, hairy sodden. He began to lick gentle long strokes across her clit his fingers probing into her warmth and wetness a surge of wriggling bodies over it felt amazing. He licked, sucked and kissed her clit listening to her breathing. He had two fingers inside of her, beckoning as he sucked at her clit and listened to keening moans. He felt the worms burrow into him as she contracted and writhed around his fingers he just sucked and licked harder. He felt a splash as liquid and worms cascaded over him then. He lifted his dripping face, grinning.

He licked his face and hands clean. His erection was straining at the bounds of his suit. He undressed exposing his yellowing chest, hips and an uncut cock that was leaking pus. 

She laid back, raised her legs in the air and spread them wide a few worms fell out. He gripped her ankles and entered her… she was hot, so moist and loose…. He felt the worms writhing around and into him it felt…. It felt like heaven. He went hard and slow drawing out every thrust every sensation was almost too much for him. He had to pace himself, he had to give her another orgasm. She bucked her hips and he almost came. 

“Take me from behind.” She ordered. 

“As you wish.” He said and withdrew.  
She rolled over onto her knees and he mounted her from behind sliding into her like she was made for him.

He began slowly.

“No, hard and fast.” She commanded. “Fuck me like it’s the last time because …it is.”

He grinned evilly and began to pound into her, making her keen and ululate. He spared no mercy harder and harder, thrusting and pumping he could feel the worms burrowing into him her hot and sodden snatch around him. He went fast and drove it like piston again, and again as she screamed out his name, which he hadn't told her. He fucked her with every bit of his rotten soul. He felt her body shake around him contracting and convulsing, for the second time. Now he was over the edge the warm hot shooting sensation shooting through his penis. She twisted around with a CRACK and he watched as she RIPPED his head off. His hips kept spasming thrusting and he could feel the jizzum shooting from his sore, burning, utterly overwhelmed cock. She was singing inhumanly as she lifted his head to her lips and kissed him deeply with his last he returned the favor wet and lubricious.  
He would be back after all and what a way to go… His hips sputtered out as she tossed his head aside pushed his bleeding headless body off her and got up straightening her dress and pulling it up.

She winked at Thomas Melo, the poor soul who’d just come to get rid of an old mattress and witnessed their coupling and walked off. Later Thomas would give a statement to the Magnus institute. Later Thomas Melo would die from a very advanced case of syphilitic rot. Later still the archivist would read this statement and become physically ill, into a bin, Martin provided.


End file.
